


I pick an age when I'm gonna disappear

by meowryo05



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Child Neglect, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide, sorry for projecting onto minecraft men i didn’t mean it, tommy is sad sorry lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowryo05/pseuds/meowryo05
Summary: It didn't matter anymore, not to anyone on the server, or his father. Maybe it didn't matter to him anymore either.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	I pick an age when I'm gonna disappear

**Author's Note:**

> i’m an angry teenager that doesn’t know how to properly vent so... minecraft men

It hurts. It hurts way too much

He watched his dad- no, the man who claims to be his dad take in another child. Another child that he’ll help for maybe a few months and then ultimately give up on him once he realizes that he's also been traumatized. 

He watched as the man who turned his home into a crater left to continue to live with a hypocritical anarchist ‘blood god’, someone he preferred over his children. 

Tommy wants to scream, tell him how much he hurt him without even being there. Tell him how much it hurt to see the man that promised to care for you leave after a few years and only reappear to take him away from his friends. To take away his brother.

It didn't matter anymore, not to anyone on the server, or his father. Maybe it didn't matter to him anymore either.

No one would notice if he disappeared, would they? No one visited him during his exile. If he tried to tell them what dream did you him they wouldn't care, they'd think he's lying.

He wanted to cry, he hated watching everyone come to the conclusion that Tommy was a problem, the main reason every war happened. That isn't true, it was always Dream. He wanted leverage over Tommy. He was so obsessed with the discs that he started full-on wars.

Tommy had given up so much during that time just for people to blame him.

He hated it.

He looks down into the crater.

What if he just jumped. He could make it out to be an accident. 

Would anyone care? .... His head hurt

He thought about the new hotel he built.

No one would visit would they? He wasted Sam’s time for nothing.

He kicks a rock into the crater, it's quite late.

No one would hear him if he screamed. 

Maybe things would stop going to shit if he had just died during exile. Turbo could have kept L’manburg.

You're selfish Tommyinnit 

He flinches as he remembers his friend's words.

He should have stayed in exile.

He should have listened to Dream.

They were right, he is selfish. Maybe his selfishness would end here in the very place he called home.

Maybe.....

He lets his jacket slide off his shoulders.  
It's cold. He takes his communicator out of his pocket and drops it down the crater. 

He hangs his foot off the edge.

He can't hear, he doesn't think he wants to hear anything anymore. 

He jumps. He can hear someone yelling, maybe it's his imagination. He can feel himself laugh before he hits the hard ground.

The communicator next to him rang

**Tommyinnit hit the ground too hard**


End file.
